Destruction Within
by fyi.i.am.a.writer
Summary: Derek has been away for a while, with no word to anyone. He's back only to find that Beacon Hills is slowly destroying within itself. People are disappearing, some murdered. Scott and the others are in a panic. Not only is Beacon Hills collapsing, but Derek finds himself falling too. For the boy who leads an attack on his home, Stiles Stilinski. (Sterek)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Sterek fanfiction! I'm super excited to start working on it! Thank you for checking it out! Ignore the 'Notes' section or feel free to look it over. It's just an overview for me to look back on.**

**Notes**

**Sterek fanfic**

**Stiles is kidnapped, brainwashed, and transformed into a _? (Becomes the leader of antagonist's warriors. Has the ability to shape-shift into any creature, and can also take the form of person. **

**Mature rated/erotic romance, mpreg, angst, Dom/sub**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Intro<strong>_

_Stiles shook as footsteps echoed around him. The dull lighting flickered around him. Ironic, he mused weakly to himself, he felt like he was in some sort of horror movie. His captors whispered, in a language he couldn't understand. _

_ "Stiles." A voice whispered in the darkness. It was soothing, melodic; It caused every sense of Stiles' being spiraling downward. All fight left his body, as he slumped against the chains._

_He caught a glance of a flash of red and nothing more. A thought he conjured slipped past his eyes. Was it a familiar werewolf out to get him? He no longer cared. His eyes drooped._

_ "Stiles, my young child, stay awake." A melodic voice whispered. He lifted his head, dazed. Who was that, he wondered, and then again he suddenly quit caring. He just wanted to stay awake and please the one who whispered to him._

_ "What a wonderful submissive you are," another voice chuckled, "Sister, we can use this to our advantage." _

_ "Understand Stiles, that we as shapeshifters need to evolve. We must become stronger in order to survive." Stiles nodded his head weakly to the enchanting melodic voice in the darkness. "Humans must either join our army or sacrifice their mortal life to death's arms." Again Stiles nodded. "Repeat after me, Stiles. The century of mortals have come to an end."_

_Stiles repeated, his head fuzzy as a war sparked between his eyes. This was wrong. He was mortal, he was a human, right? But it was right. There was always an end to everything, including the mortal's power. _

_ "The time of humans have come to an end. The time of shapeshifters, have begun!" Once again, Stiles repeated. Teeth sunk into his arms, and the darkness around him, swallowed him whole._

* * *

><p>Derek woke, with light pouring into his loft. He scented the warm air, stretching as got to his feet. This was the first morning he woke to a peaceful air. So peaceful, it was alien and almost wrong.<p>

The receiver blinked red. He tapped a button, sending the machine in a whirl.

"Derek. This is Scott. Stiles and I found a place we can hold Pack Meetings. I plan on moving there as soon a save up some money. Its bigger then my mom's place so, meeting place issue is solved. Haven't heard from you in a while. Call me back when you can."

Derek sipped his coffee, flipping a page the newspaper. So Scott finally has a place too stay other then his mother's place. Lucky him. It still surprised Derek, how much McCall had matured. He remembered when he was still an anguish ridden newly transformed werewolf. Now he was an apha, with a pack.

"Yo! Derek! How's it going! Yep so it's Stiles, the human who runs with wolves. Scott's getting kind of worried. If it was me, I could care less if you fell from the face of the earth, but you know Scott. Chat me up will ya, you grumpy old man."

"Derek, this is Lydia. Peter dropped by, caused havoc as always but he was looking for you. Everyone has become sort of worried. Not for you but they are debating whether you left Beacon Hills, or your body was dragged from Beacon Hills. I tried to tell them the reason why you weren't answering phone calls was because you possibly changed your cell number. I'm only calling now, on the off chance you didn't. Call me back."

"Hey it's Scott again. Just an update on things. You missed at least two Pack Meetings. Lydia has become infatuated with Parrish. We're still not sure what he is. Kira is living with me. Liam wants to live with me. I'm assuming that's to do with him being my beta. Malia and Stiles plan on a vacation this year after graduation. They want to get away from "Beacon Hills Babysitting" as they put it. Nothing too dangerous has happened. Liam almost tore a guy's face off. Peter has, how do put it, changed. He's a teacher at the school. I don't totally agree with it but whatever."

Derek sighed. He couldn't believe his vacation away from Beacon Hills was that long. He just got back from the far side of California.

"I find it irrational that you didn't tell at least Scott, where you went to. However, I find it completely ridiculous that you didn't tell me, your uncle Peter where you ran away to. In fact, I go so far as to call it betrayal. Is that any way to treat me?"

Derek glared at his receiver, inwardly swearing at Peter and his aggravating presence, even in his phone.

"Derek, something's happened. Call me back."

Derek perked to Lydia's voice.

"Derek, where are you?! Lydia is freaking out, people are going missing, some are dead. We need your help!"

Derek glided over to his receiver. Only two more messages left.

"It's Scott. Peter is missing. We can't track him by scent. He went home, but something happened. We're doing our best to find him, but we have absolutely nothing to follow. The killings are different each time. Strangling, hanging, slashing, its always new. Lydia can't find a pattern between them. The murders are at random."

Derek watched as the "2 new messages" of his receiver turn to "1new message."

"Stiles! Its Stiles! He's missing! Derek please!" Lydia cried. "Please help us!"

* * *

><p><strong>I know its crappy for a starting. This was pretty much written off the top of my head. Its rough. Hopefully the second and third chapters will smooth the story lay out. To be brutally honest, this chapter was a "push off" for me to get my wheels turning<strong>

**Leave a review for me! Advice would be nice, and constructive criticism is always accepted. I'm having trouble with Stiles "shape shift" thing. He's a shape-shifter, of course. He's just not a werewolf, although ha can shift into an actual white wolf. But he can shift into any animal and take the form of anybody. For example he can shift to look like Scott or anyone else. The only difference is his eyes. **

**This is The Writer! Signing out, until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Its The Writer signing in for a daily dose of Sterek! Alas the second chapter! Again the 'Notes' is nothing to worry about but you are welcome to see the overview of the story.**

**Notes:**

**Sterek fanfic**

**Mature/erotic romance, sub/dom, mpreg, angst**

**Stiles is kidnapped, brainwashed, and transformed into _? (Leads warrior shapeshifters to destroy the human population. Victims are transformed or terminated.)**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Stiles<strong>_

_Stiles watched as his master in the black dress paced back and forth across the room, her sister smiling viciously at the t.v. _

_ "Stiles," his master breathed. He stood up straight, focusing on his master's heart beat. "Come. Get on your knees and hold my waist." Unlike her sister, his master's voice was soft and gentle. _

_He glided over to his master, wincing as he fell to his knees. His master sighed, running her fingers through his hair. He purred._

_His master's sister gnashed her teeth. "He's your submissive, not your pet. You ought to stop babying the boy," she said, "He's going to lead your fighters, young sister."_

_His master tsked, trailing a delicate soft finger up his cheek. "I suppose you're right, but I refuse to be the one to train him. How can, I train with force a creature with the most beautiful eyes."_

_ "You're soft-hearted. I shall be the one to train him. He will be strong, powerful. He will make us proud."_

_ "Hmm, tis can be expected. Stiles, you must go away from me. You understand?" She cupped his face, golden eyes cold and fierce, piercing through his whimpered, pushing his face into her hand. He heard her growl, eyes flashing red. "Stiles? Do you understand?"_

_Stiles nodded. "Yes, master." He whispered._

**Derek**

Scott paced furiously, his heartbeat quickening. There was anxiousness in the air, along with anger, and worry. Derek was on the edge.

"The first killing was Burks. He disappeared three days before he was murdered. He was strangled, tied up to a tree. At first we thought it was another sacrifice incident but then the second murder happened-"

"Lexi Beard." Lydia whispered. "She disappeared Monday. Three days later she was torn apart, stomach shredded."

Scott chewed his thumb as Lydia spoke. Kira ran her hand over her boyfriend's bicep. She knew he was in an internal torment. Hell, everyone was.

"Greg and his sister Dakota, have been missing for five days already. We expected to find them dead somewhere but there's been no sign of them."

"What about Peter?" Derek asked. Scott shook his head.

"Peter Hale? As in the mass murderer whom everyone wishes were dead?" Liam glared at Derek. Derek's eyes flashed blue.

"Peter will do anything for power, including siding with the enemy if it means he get to have his way. Not only that, he knows every single one our weakness in which he could use against us. So let me rephrase the question, Liam? How long has Peter been gone?"

"Six days." Kira said numbly, glancing at Malia. She was quiet, more quiet then usual.

"I'm sorry. Has everyone forgotten about Stiles? Stiles, as in the annoying Adderall driven teenager who happens to be my mate?" Malia snapped. Something in Derek shifted. He felt uncomfortable around Malia.

"Malia," Scott sighed, "We haven't forgotten him."

"No? If it wasn't for me mentioning him being gone, you would've never noticed him gone."

"Malia!" Scott's eyes flashed red. "Do you think I don't care for my best friend?! All I worry about, is about him!"

Derek shifted his feet. "How long has Stiles been missing?" He asked.

"Six days." Malia said. "He's been missing, as long as Peter has."

"Then he's not dead. Lydia have you found a pattern between each of the murders and disapearances?"

"No. No I haven't." There was a sense of desperation around the banshee, and worst of all fear.

Scott held Kira's hand, recollecting his thoughts. This is a terrible time for the pack, Derek thought.

* * *

><p>"Chris, have you ever experienced this?" Derek asked, eyeing the hunter warily as he loaded his guns.<p>

"No, not closely. But I remember when I was a boy, my father had gathered up every hunter he possibly reach to go against an army of creatures."

"Werewolves?" Derek picked up one gun, giving Argent a reassuring glance.

"Not werewolves, but not human either. They were shapeshifters of many things, called Skinwalkers." Argent took the small 22 from Derek's hands, reloading quickly.

"Skinwalkers?"

"Indians are more famous for the legends of Skinwalkers. The legends of man taking a tingle pelt and draping it over his head and shoulders, and with the power of his tribe's ancestors and guardians he could transform into that animal of the pelt."

"So how are they involved in the killings?"

Chris locked his stormy eyes with Derek's. "Skinwalkers have evolved. They can take the shape of any creature, without its pelt. When I was a boy a cult of Skinwalkers seeked to destroy humanity and begin a new era of strong beings of their likeness. They kidnapped random kids off the streets, teenagers much like Stiles and the others. They gave them three days to decide their fate."

"They could join the cult or they were killed off." Derek leaned against the weapon's table.

"Of course they're not called Skinwalkers no more. Just simple Shapeshifters." Argent set his final gun down, sucking in a breath. "There are two sister's I know, that are the head honcho. One has the brains, the other is chaotic and trigger twitchy. Despite being chaotic, she's lazy and doesn't want to get her hands dirty. Both sisters hide behind a small army of followers, with a single fighter leading them. On the other hand there is a 'Seeker' one who seeks fighters whom also seeks by night. Find the Seeker, you can find the cult."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is still really really rough. It's really frustrating to smooth the story out. <strong>

**Skinwalkers, Shapeshifters, Seekers oh my! So at least we got standing ground to support on. We have a back story and cult and blah blah blah. **

**Leave a review! Advice, constructive criticism is much accepted! **

**This is The Writer signing out, until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thus, the third chapter! Leaving the notes for now. Too lazy for notes. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lydia<strong>

_Lydia watched in horror as a woman licked Stiles's neck. She tugged on the collar around his neck. A second woman was yelling soundlessly in his ear. Lydia stomped her foot, but unable to run for her friend._

_ "Stiles!" She wanted to scream, but all she could hear was the loud ringing in her head. The women were torturing him. His eyes were screwed shut as the one woman lifted a thick piece of fishing line, moving his arm and wrist. Lydia was sobbing, reaching a hand. He was so close, yet so far. Why? Why couldn't she reach him?_

_ "Lydia." She heard. "Lydia. I'm dreaming, always dreaming. I'm doing things I never would have done awake. I'm in an eternal sleep, but I'm not sleeping." Stiles's voice was gravelled, hoarse but still strong. He opened his cinnamon brown eyes. There was a war, a war of the strongest, a war of the fittest in those brown ambers._

_ "Stiles!" she mouthed. Her eyes rolled as darkness dropped in. She shuddered. When her eyes opened once more, Stiles was growling. He was fighting, rolling, claws extended. _

_ "Fight!" Stiles roared. "You are my lieutenant! My officer! You're supposed to be strong! Now fight! Get on your feet! The wolves would have shredded you by now!"_

Lydia sat up, an ear-piercing scream ripping her throat. And she collapsed.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Derek<strong>

Scott was quiet, his face in his hands. Derek's chest tightened. He had been through so much, from being to bitten, controlling his wolf, losing Allison, losing friends period, becoming an Alpha, and now losing Stiles. Scott was never one to give up on his friends, but he looked so helpless now, as his eyes watered with pain and loss.

Deaton's jaw locked, as was Lydia's. Two weeks passed since Stiles went missing and everyone was losing hope, including the True Alpha. Derek was drained, emotionally, mentally, and physically. He spent nights, searching with the others for the Seeker of the Shapeshifters. He missed Stiles constant chatter, his stupid corny jokes, his smile, his laugh that seemed to brighten dark days. Derek shook his head. They all missed Stiles.

"He's a puppet." Scott finally, spoke. "He's a puppet, now training evil shapeshifting soldiers."

"I wouldn't call them evil" Deaton said, scanning a map of Beacon Hill's forest. "They're being changed, and controlled Scott."

"Yea, but they have a choice into joining the little army."

"That's true, but deaths have decreased and disappearances have increased. I think the leader controlling Stiles has an ability. Like a mind control ability, abling her to control thoughts. It would explain why Stiles was acting different in Lydia's dream?"

"He sounded hypnotized." Lydia muttered weakly. "But it was like he was straining."

Derek perked, remembering something. "When he recovered from being a kitsune, I remember him saying that he wanted to kill people, he wanted to win and trick. Maybe this is exactly like that. He wants to please whoever is controlling him, but he knows what he's doing is wrong."

Scott got to his feet. "He's fighting with himself. That means anyone whose in an eternal war with themselves there would be anger and frustration to the air. We've been searching for the wrong scent!"

Scott and Derek wasted no time gathering the pack up. It was clear to every single one them what they were searching for. Hope surged in Derek's stomach. They were going to find Stiles. They were going find him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lydia<strong>

She chewed on her thumb, listening closely for any howls in the night air. Parrish and her were bunked at Scott's place, waiting in silence.

"If we're not careful Jordan, we're going to lose him completely. I fear he will lose himself, and become someone else, someone not Stiles." She confessed. Parrish wrapped an arm around her waist, and she relaxed. "He's not a kitsune this time. He's himself and, he himself is changing into an ass kicking leader of warrior Shapeshifters."

* * *

><p><strong>Done! Yep so, I had writer's block because I had no idea how to work Stiles's part into the first bit of the story. So I switched up characters with Lydia and worked him in with her bit.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review please! Constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**This is The Writer, signing out until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello wolfies aand Sterek shippers! Today, has been very exhausting and a very long day. Alas, the fourth chapter! Whoo! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stiles<strong>

_He watched from a short distance, carefully sneaking around dead leaves, and fallen sticks. His eyes flashed emerald-green as his body shifted to a mountain lion, canines sharpening to a sharp point. A deep rumble rolled out of his throat as the intruders closed in on his Seeker._

_ "Derek? Do you smell that?" Stiles climbed a fallen tree, hiding in the dark shadows and underbrush. He sized up the two males; He could take the smaller prey down easily, with careful well thought out sneak attack. He wouldn't last, and his last moments would be painless, if it were he alone. On the other hand, worry kept the muscles and sinew of his legs from pouncing. The other male, was wide in the shoulders, and lean waist down. Should Stiles ever make a move, the large prey would surly catch him. _

_ "Scott. Look. There's trail starting from that boulder and ending at the base of the tree. You see?" The larger prey spoke, his voice velvet and husky. Could he take them down? His master warned him of powerful creatures, werewolves she called them. But how could you tell? They looked so normal, apart from Stile's yellow eyes when he was in his human form. _

_ "Wait, isn't that two sets of foot prints?" They smaller prey asked out of curiosity. _

_ "The Seeker, and their new fighter! Damn!" Stiles growled, as the bigger prey's eyes flashed blue, bright neon blue that seemed to glow. Werewolves! He had to warn his Seeker! He had to warn his clan! _

_Stiles shifted once more, shifting into a red-eyed beast. Twigs snapped under his paws as he jumped from his stoop. He sucked in a breath. A howl ripped up from his mouth, the sound resonating over the trees and echoing of random objects. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Derek<strong>

Derek lurched, pain twisting his lungs. A howl rung his ears with familiarity, pain, stress, and suffering. That was not Malia or Peter, nor the runt werewolf Liam. Who was it? Derek doubled over, roaring as an image flashed behind his eyelids.

"Derek! Stop! Snap out of it! Derek, stay with me!" He could hear Scott's voice, he could feel his alpha wildly churning. Derek's own wolf was in pain, howling inside and tearing out of its cage. Fuck!

"Stiles!" Derek growled between taunt tight lips. Why Stiles? Why did he say Stiles? He felt Scott's hands on his shoulders, shaking him violently. Doesn't Scott hurt too? Is he not feeling any sort of pain in his chest?

"Derek!" He slipped from his brink, his sweaty dirt covered body went slack against his alpha. The sound of his heart hammering, made it hard to hear as Scott spoke.

"What happened?" He asked. He ought to have not asked. He knew what happened. He lost control over the monster inside. It was clear that much, with as must dust that settled around he and Scott. But why, and over what? Derek swallowed, his eyes droopy with late night hunting for the Seeker. He glanced up. Scott said nothing. "Scott?" His eyes were wide, absolute terror washed over his face.

"You- You killed Stiles." He stuttered. What? No he didn't. The thought of actually killing Stiles wanted him to double over again and puke up the contents of his stomach. Really, Scott? That's not funny.

Scott fell away from him panting hard, eyes with so much searing pain. Derek dropped his face. Blood rolled off the tips of fingers, red crimson ribbons of hot liquid. Derek shot awake with sheer fear.

"No. No! I didn't! I swear to god I didn't!" Derek rubbed his hands and fingers profusely, desperate to get the burning blood from him. He was shaking, shuddering, muttering as he moved backwards. His spine hit the trunk of a tree and he froze.

"You killed him!" Scott shot at him, with furiosity in his strangle cry. He held a small body, a small bloody body. Derek sucked in a breath, eyes watering. Stiles. Scott rocked, weeping into the body's shoulder. "My best friend!" He yelled.

Derek did double over, retching every last bit of food he consumed hours ago. Stile's face was peaceful. His eyes were closed, like he was sleeping but it did no good for either Derek or Scott. Stiles was dead, and it was his fault.

* * *

><p><strong>I confess both Scott and Derek were really OOC. On my offense, Stiles has been missing for a while. Scott will always be attached to Stiles, they just have this friendship that really no one can truly understand. And considering Stiles is Derek's mate, whom has been missing for a while it could only stand for reason as to why he was so out of character in this chapter.<strong>

**As for being detailed and writing longer chapters; I did try in chapter to go for them details. Its sort of hard for me because my mind usually focuses on what the characters are actually doing. I swear I would be a great screen-writer because of this. **

**Leave a review for me! Constructive criticism is and will always be welcomed! Thank you for reading! **

**This is The Writer, signing out until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I confess, I wasn't real proud of the last chapter. It ended too quickly for my taste, and I know I can do better. Just got to try a little harder. Right? Alas, this is the fifth. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stiles<strong>

_It was a dream. It all had been a dream. At least, he hoped it was. He hoped the two inhumanly beautiful women were just figments of his imagination. Stiles hoped he didn't know how to fight. Although, he did look like a freaking ninja in his dreams. He had no idea how to fight so obviously it was a dream. _

_He looked around his bedroom, hands falling on the bed out of boredom. Light from the moon outside fell through his window. A feeling settled within Stiles. He felt empty, almost depressed. Damn, when did it get so cold in his room? It never got cold in here. He wrapped his arms around his stomach in an attempt to cage the warmth he did have._

_ "Stiles?" Stiles tensed. Why did that sound like Lydia? He turned, facing the auburn girl in his bed. They were dating, that's why she was in his bed. How come he didn't remember when they got together, or hell even getting together. "Stiles you're alive." Lydia rasped._

_ "Erm, yeah I'm alive. It's not like I'm walking around dead. Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Stiles grabbed her hand. She was warm, actually she was really hot in comparison to him. Touching her was like him being an ice cube with arms and she being flame of a fire melting him to a Stiles puddle. "Lydia you are burning up. Are you running a fever?"_

_ "It's not me." She cried, dropping her head into his chest. "It's you. How are you here, if you are dead?" Stiles confirmed it; Lydia was running the highest fever of the century and she was delusional. He eased Lydia up, getting to his feet. "Something happened. Scott and Derek, they found you but Derek claims he heard a howl and then they found you and Derek lost control." _

_She was sobbing now, mumbling incoherent things that he could not understand. He struggled to remember something, remember anything. He remembered dreaming, about two women and fighting others. He remembered being in the forest, for some unknown reason he couldn't recall. And then he remembered a shadow pouncing on him, and he woke up. He woke up in his freezing room, with Delusional Lydia beside him._

_ "Lydia, do you have any clothes here? I'm taking you to Milissa, see if she can do anything for your fever." He said. He grabbed a shirt and sweat pants at random, tossing them in Lydia's hands._

_ "Stiles! I'm not running a fever! Don't you get it! You're freezing cold! You are a corpse!"_

_ "Lydia, I am right here, flesh and blood!" He pounded his chest like Hong Tong. He needed to see that movie again. "I am breathing perfectly! You're acting crazy, Lydia." Stiles dropped his face. 'Crazy' was a word that Lydia described herself constantly as she tried to harness the banshee inside her. _

_The moon light from before, stopped lighting his room. He went to his window. The moon couldn't just disappear. Who was he kidding, though. Anything can happen in Beacon Hills. _

_Darkness was outside. There was no trees, or a familiar road drive. There was no sky at all, or ground. There was just simple blackness, with no moon and no stars. What the hell?! He ran to the door, turning the knob. _

_ "Its locked." He mumbled. "Its locked from the outside. That's-" Stiles cut off, turning the auburn red head. She collapsed, eyes falling shut and her lips parted. He rushed to her. "Lydia!"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Derek<strong>

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

It was silent, other then the heart monitor in the corner and the breathing of everyone around the hospital bed. Derek swallowed, unable to meet anyone's eyes. No one blamed him, but then again they didn't have to. All of them knew it without anyone saying anything. Stiles was alive miraculously, and wounds were healing supernaturally quick. But it didn't change the fact how horrible and destroyed Derek felt inside.

Lydia stirred awake, and she had tears wetting her face. All the time she was napping she'd mumble. Unfortunately it was in the banshee tongue so no one understood her other her banshee friend. She was missing too. Derek risked a glance at Stiles. Despite the quick healing, he was pale, more pale the usual.

Milissa checked his vitals quietly, worry written across her face. Why was she risking her life to help monsters like them, beasts that desolate everything in their path? Why does any human help them? Even Chris the hunter helped them when he could. Sheriff helped as much as he could. And Allison; she died saving her friends, saving monsters.

Derek moved his gaze over to Sheriff Stillinksi. His face was red, his fists balled up as he sat at his son's bedside. He remembered when Stillinski first saw Derek. He was fuming, furious. The impact of his fist into Derek's chest was enough to knock the breath out him, but he did nothing to fight back. He deserved it.

"Look's like he'll survive. He's going to need lots of sleep. He's healed on the surface, but I fear he's still healing on the inside." She was sullen, darkness across her eyes. "Sheriff, he's going to be okay."

"I just want to hug my son, Milissa. I just want to see his eyes open, and I want to hug my son." New tears welled in his eyes. Milissa had moved over to him, throwing her arms around him in a tender hug. They'd be good for each other. Both single working parents, struggling to make a living, and hell Scott and Stiles were already brothers.

Derek got to his feet, wiping his face. He needed to get out of there. The emotions around him were beginning to overwhelm him. Scott watched him leave. After what happened in the forest, Scott was always tense with him, watching his every move. Out in the hallway, Liam and Kira were talking, chatting about school and grades. Liam glanced at him, a low growl slipping.

"I didn't mean to." He muttered. "I would never mean to hurt him." He sat down, far away from both territorial teenagers. Scott defiantly was their alpha. Derek bowed his head. He had to in his position. Alpha's bowed to no one, Beta's bowed to their alpha, and Omegas bowed to well, everyone. Liam eyed him cautiously, and Kira simply frowned at him. She was never really close with Stiles, but Stiles was her mate's best friends. Mates. Derek wished he had found his mate, wish he had someone to support him, someone to lean on. In a way, Derek knew he had met his mate, but if you asked who it was he'd never be able to answer. His chest ached.

There were multiple reasons as to why werewolves ached. One, he could possibly be sick but he's has to be dosed up on wolf's bane for that. Two, he was unable to have any contact with his mate. That is, if he only knew his mate. Three, a fellow beta was injured.

"Scott, there's been another disappearance." He heard from Stillinski. "I have to go to the station. "

"I need to take Liam and Kira out to search for that Seeker. The sooner we find him, the better." Scott had mumbled to him. Derek stood as the filled up the hallway. Scott's alpha power reached out to all of them. "Liam, Kira we have to find that Seeker tonight. Stiles's dad is heading back to the station. Another kid has gone missing. Victoria Green."

"Vicky? The algebra genius?" Liam asked. Scott squinted his eyes.

"You know her?"

"Yea, she's this girl I've known for a few years. We were never close, but we did talk. It just came as a shock." Liam scratched the back of his head.

Lydia eased herself down beside Derek, turning her self in his direction. "Someone needs to watch Stiles, make sure no Seeker tries to steal him back. I'm leaving soon to meet up with Jordan later over. We've been 'testing' my abilities." She said, rubbing her cheek clean from dried over tears.

"I can watch him." Derek said, mentally begging with Scott to let him stay. Please, let me stay, he pleaded. Scott sighed, running his hand through his dark hair.

"Fine. Stay, just call as soon as he wakes." He ordered, "You have my cell number, and you have Lydia's. Call anyone you can reach, alright." Derek blinked in surprise. He's letting him stay. How could Scott trust him to watch Stiles after everything he's done? The idea, made Derek sick. He was never as good as Scott, never so forgiving.

Everyone left afterwards, other than Lydia. She walked around Stiles bed, sitting right were Stillinski stayed. She looked up, plastering on a smile. She was strong, Derek wondered, strong emotionally and mentally. Here her friend almost died yet she still faked a smile, trying to keep herself from crying again. She already cried so much before.

"I never realized how some people could be so important." She finally confessed. "I knew before he was smart. I just never knew how important he was to solving the supernatural pest problems of Beacon Hills."

"He told me once, when were leaving for some food that he felt more alone then anything. That despite having Scott and you and everyone, he just felt alone."

"He told you that?"

"Yeah. I understand where he's coming from though. Its hard not feel alone, with a dad always away at work or friends elsewhere trying save the world." Derek watched as Stiles's chest rose and fell, his face resting in peace. An image of him bloodied flashed behind Derek's eyes and he grimaced.

Lydia got to her feet. "I'm going to go." She said quietly, "Take care of him."

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

Derek listened to quiet beeps of the heart monitor as he held Stiles's cold hand in his, his heart thumping just a little bit quicker and harder then before. From now on, Derek owed his life to Stiles, considering he almost took his. He would do anything for the boy now, Stiles deserved that much. He buried his face in the palm of Stiles hands, taking in his cinnamon and apple scent. Like that, sleep finally caught up with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! I've been working on this chapter all day from 7 something in the morning to 7:44 at night. Not to mention juggling school work with writing. <strong>

**I am very very proud with how this chapter turned out! Its detailed and I'm just, astounded! I'm also very proud with my new Sterek one-shot. Its called ****Bliss ****if you want to check it out!**

**Whoo! This writer is ready to steal a cup of milk and curl up with a good book. So until next time, this The Writer, signing out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So terribly sorry that it's take me so long to update! Been busy with school, and assholes, and family and friend issues, and I am stressed beyond the human level. I've supernatural patience! Usually, I write to relieve stress but lately, time has been very hard to find. But enough about my personal issues! Enjoy the chapter wolfies!**

**Stiles**

_He was running, leaping, pouncing, laughing as he raced past trees. Stiles never felt so alive or free from murders or supernatural killings of Beacon Hills, he was just running for no reason. He loved the delicious feeling of the muscles and sinew of his thighs and calf muscles stretching and twisting. They weren't burning from over use, and he wasn't heaving desperate for air like his usual human body was. Each time he leaped, tendons and tissue curled, ready to absorb impact as he made contact with the Earth again._

_ "Stiles!" A voice laughed. He giggled. Oh who could that be? He whipped around quickly, glancing at Derek's gleeful face. Sunlight flashed in his blue werewolf glowing eyes. So beautiful, Stiles thought, they were like melted diamonds. _

_ "Last one is a rotten egg!" He roared, yipping as he forced his body to go a little faster. And then they really were racing, dodging fallen limbs, climbing trees and flying through the trees. Stiles cackled with victory as his fingers met his finish line. He won! Go Stiles! Go Stiles, he chanted. _

_A hard body slammed into him, breath whooshing out of his lungs. Victory dance, failure. Stiles whapped Derek as he struggled not to crack up. Idiot! Big doof could have broke his rib! Stiles stuck his tongue out playfully._

_ "Oh so mature Stiles Stillinski." Derek mock scolded. Stiles gave his puppy dog eyes, and the large male looked away. Derek could never resist puppy dog eyes. Stiles faked a whimper, his face nuzzling Derek's warm neck. He was free, alive, and at home in Derek's strong arms._

_The scene changed, and no longer did he feel warm arms or peace. He wasn't in any imminent danger but there was a sense of importance. He watching this slow motion picture movie. Two wolves were running together, not racing but chasing each other. The white wolf yelped, skidding to a stop and Stiles couldn't help but laugh a soundless laugh. The black wolf curled his tail, nuzzling his mate's face. _

_Stiles's chest bloomed in an ache. Wolves were beautiful creatures. They were feral and territorial but they never seemed to ever leave each other behind. Stiles wanted what they had. He watched Scott and Allison so much, 'love' had been reduced to a time-consuming thing, where you only got hurt in the end. _

_Stiles collapsed within himself. He cried out in pain, emotional pain. He wanted to feel wanted, to feel needed, he wanted someone to need him like Scott needed Allison, like Jackson needed Lydia when he was the kanima. Had he no importance to anyone?_

_Darkness consumed him, as he fell deeper into his emotions. Was this death? Was he dying? If he was dying, what the hell killed him? Who cared though, it didn't matter anyways. Stiles sunk, an anchor dragging him down deeper in his turmoil. _

_**"Stiles! Stay with me!"**_

**Derek**

It was the alarms of his instinct that went off before any of the human technical alarms did. He woke to silence and the beeping of Stiles's heart monitor, but something was off, the scent was off. The air smelled of darkness, of anger and loneliness, of wanton and need. Derek got to his feet, focusing his senses on everything around Stiles. His heart beat was steady, his face wrapped in peace.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _

Derek licked his lips, reaching to tenderly wrap his hand around his wrist. What was wrong? And then he heard it.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thud dump.

Derek surged forward, reaching for him, as his heart monitor flat lined. Stiles! Wake up! Derek held his face, his peaceful face so relaxed. Derek's own heart was close to flat lining. God, what had he done? Fear rose, inside Derek. No not fear. Derek wasn't just scared, he was terrified. He couldn't lose Stiles. He lost so many people, but god forbid he lose the annoying human he wanted to kill sometimes. Now, as he watched the line of the human gadget, he was ready die himself and forget every death he caused.

He was numb, every fiber of himself frozen as the nurses and doctors wheeled him out. He felt Milissa attempt to hug him as he fell into a chair. She was talking, trying to soothe him. He didn't deserve it, he didn't deserve her compassion. He was curling, hiding, hiding from pain from distress. He couldn't lose Stiles, he refused to lose his human in a red hoodie.

He was running, his wolf taking control. He was running, running to save the boy who risked his life everyday for his friends, for the boy who tried so hard to be perfect for his dad for his best friend Scott. Derek was running, desperate to save the human who ran with wolves. Stiles, where are you? Stiles, don't go. Stiles! Derek gasped, his hands shooting out to catching himself as he fell to the floor. Realisation poured on him, and it suddenly dawned on him. Stiles, I need you!

Stiles was draped in bright hospital light, his pale chest bare as they willed his heart to beat again. He threw open the door, his strength getting the better of him as he pushed past the nurses and doctors. He needed Stiles.

"Stiles! Stay with me!" He yelled, his wolf roaring above the sound of his own heart. Doctors stopped in their tracks, disappointment falling in their eyes. No, don't stop. Save him. They were moving slowly putting their tools away and speaking. Derek fell, his senses reaching out to the quiet thump in Stiles chest, that single thump growing rapid. Blood was moving, moving through Stiles's veins, his lungs in distress as he fought for air. And then, Derek heard his mate's gasp, and the world moved back into balance. Derek got to his feet, cinnamon eyes blinking up at him. Stiles swallowed.

"Hey Sourwolf." Stiles rasped.

**This could have been better, but I am seriously happy with how this ended. Please tell me what you think in the reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcomed!**

**This is The Writer! Signing out until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Derek**

Stiles was out of coma. Derek didn't stay long to chat. By the time Stiles was wheeled back into his room and situated onto his bed Scott and the others had slid into his doorway. Scott whooped as he started the dog pile on top of his friend. Derek ducked his head, fighting against his primal urges to protect his mate, and instead squeezed inside of a closing elevator.

Stiles, as his mate? In a way it seem impossible and absolutely crazy. Stiles was a freckled face, Aderalle induced, hormonal teenager. He was practically a baby compared to Derek himself. It wasn't like there were many years between them, maybe three, but still? Plus, on not-so-hidden fact, they're both guys. Derek never felt any attraction to any male, not Scott, not their recent kanima friend Jackson, and definitely not Stiles. Stiles was not remotely hot or beautiful to him. There were some details like his creamy pale skin, that was pretty in a way. And maybe the color of his eyes were little dreamy, if he was girl. But Stiles? It seemed as if the odds were against him, but the emotion the need, to protect him and make Stiles his was there buzzing in his head.

Derek swerved his car onto the side of road, breathing hard. He roared, his eyes flickering blue in the mirror. For the first time that night, he noticed how incredibly hot he was. Sweat fell from his burrowing brow. A dull pain settled in his chest. So this what it felt like to really and truly _need _someone, to _need _his mate. Derek gritted his teeth, stripping his clothes and tossing them in the back of his black car. He fell onto all fours, his body shifting. His hips popped, his dull human teeth sha The animal broke the bars of the cage Derek kept around it, rearing and snarling.

_"Derek." _A voice whispered, dark and deep. _"Derek." _A growl ripped up Derek's throat, his paws sinking into the mud. Rain soaked his black fur coat, sleeking it over. _"Join us, Nephew." _The voice whispered.

Arms wrapped him, body slamming against body. Pain arched up his spine. "Derek!" Derek snapped his jaws around a limb, jerking and shaking his head.

A howl destroyed the silence of the forest. Birds floated into the night sky, moving shadows under the bright obs of stars. Claws ripped his cheek. He fell back.

"Derek!" Peter yelled, his own eyes glowing blue. Derek felt his body shifting once again. And soon, he stood in the nude in front of his uncle. "Now that you've snapped out of it." Peter chuckled, throwing out a helping hand. Derek got to his feet, holding his aching chest.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked coldly. Peter smiled.

"I've got to know our new friends." He chuckled. He threw an arm around Derek's shoulders, leading him back to the highway. Derek shrugged his uncle's arm off, running into a trot back to his car. Thank god he didn't run too far into the woods.

Derek pulled on his jeans, throwing on his shirt and slipping into his black jacket. He grumbled, sliding into driver's seat. Peter sighed, sliding in beside him.

"Peter, where have you been?" He asked, wrapping his hand around the wheel of his car. Peter huffed.

"They call themselves the Shapeshifters, beautiful creatures that can shift into more beautiful creatures. It really is quite amazing."

"You say that as if you're in awe. Peter, these beautiful creatures are killing people." Derek muttered.

"No they're not." Peter said. Derek glanced at his uncle. He was acting weird. His eyes were dilated, a strange swirling of dull colors. "They are gorgeous, beautiful! They with to make the human race stronger, create a stronger race where no one is sick!"

"This is not Peter." Derek said, placing a hand on his uncle's shoulder. "Who are you?" Peter snarled, eyes flashing blue and claws seeking into Derek's arm.

_"Where is my submissive?!" _He hissed. The bones of his cheeks moved, his neck thinned. Soon, Derek was being held captive by a woman, her teeth poised over his neck. This was definitely not Peter.

Derek fell out of door, scrambling backwards. The woman screeched, a long forked tongue slipping past her lips.

"Shit!" Derek cursed. The woman crawled towards him, cocking her head. A womanly figure replaced the figure of a man.

_"You've imprinted." _The woman chuckled. Her hair shook. _"You've imprinted on my submissive. Too bad he's not yours to keep."_

"Stiles is not yours!" Derek growled. "He was never yours!" He lunged for the woman, canines biting down into her arm. She yelped under his body.

_"I've made him my own! I own him! I own his thoughts, and his body you pathetic mutt!" _Her feet slammed into his chest, knocking the air out of his chest. He was frozen for a moment, unable to reciprocate. He gasped, a picture of Stiles flashing in his eyes. He was dropping to his knees, his cinnamon eyes looking into the woman's cold ones. _No! _Derek howled, pain racing up sharper into his chest.

**Oi! Sorry about taking so long! It's pretty short today but its finished. I have watched Doctor Who and I'm in love with 11. I swear to all whovians! I don't care if Amy is his god damn mother-in-law! I ship Amy and 11! No regrets! I won't apologize! I love them together! **

***sigh* Sorry I just really had a moment. *clears throat* Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! Constructive criticism welcomed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovely wolfies! So, I'm currently at school, surrounded my mortals and mere humans. They talk of sports and silly gossip, and I am here writing erotic smut, with a straight poker face. I am as stoik as Stoik the Vast from How to Train Your Dragon.**

**I know a lot of people would rather read nice smutty stories, or read nice fluffy love stories between characters. And I would much rather write a story, an adventure along with fluff and smut. If you are those that enjoy the 'just smut' stories, bear with me. It will be a while, sorry. **

**Enjoy my little betas! **

**Derek**

_Derek sat up, spitting blood. The shapeshifter woman cackled above him, her back arching as she yowled. Derek bit back a groan, as she sunk her claws deeper into his chest. His head fell back on the ground, a dizzying, sickening pain exploding in his chest._

_ "You are pathetic!" She hissed, her canines puncturing his neck. Derek yelled, a chunk of his shoulder falling on his shoulder. He roared, putting all his strength into a shove. The woman laughed, springing from the top of his chest. "I will destroy the link you've created to him! He belongs to me, and I will make him mine permanently!"_

_She slammed her claws, back into his chest, twisting hard. Blood gurgled, and darkness sweeped up in his eyes. Derek's thoughts fell onto the boy who ran with wolves, from his cognomen brown eyes, his wild long hair, his freckled face. His vision, pulsed in shades of blues and violets, as he remembered the stupid boy's light woodsy scent, his voice charmed by words of sarcasm and wit. _

_ "Derek!" The pressure on his chest disappeared, his body numb. He was lost, he was floating somewhere off in no where land. It took him a moment, before he realized the shapeshifter had venom of her own, venom that was sucking the life out of him. "Derek! Wake up!" He heard. He watched with open eyes, as Scott shook his shoulders, fear in his red eyes. _

_But he was awake. He thought he was, at least. Scott's voice dulled. Crap, he was slipping. The young alpha growled, and in a single flick snapped his wrist. _

**Time Skip**

His brown eyes opened. Orange light streamed in through his tall loft windows, flecks of dust particles floating to the floor. The comforters of his bed, slipped of his skin as he sat up. Derek almost believed that it was all dream, before a sharp sensation exploded under his ribs, and wrist. He glanced down, as the crimson stained bandages wrapping around him. His fingers tore at the white wraps.

"Oi! Put your hands down!" Derek went rigid, looking up. Stiles glared daggers at him, his nimble hands wrapped around a glass of water and a plate of greasy pizza slices. "I took my time putting those on you! Now, put your hands down."

"Stiles?" Derek rasped, his lips chapped. Stiles cut him off, giving him the glass of water.

"Stop gaping like fish. You're gonna catch flies. _Again. _Now, eat up and drink up. Everyone is downstairs in the living room." He said. Derek watched his movements, the way his body twisted and turned. He closed his eyes, taking in the sound of Stiles beating heart, blood rushing in his veins.

"Why did you take care of me? Deaton could've-"

"I wanted to." Stiles said, his eyes down. Was it possible that his heart sped up a bit. "You weren't healing so, I decided to patch you up."

"What's wrong with you?" Derek asked. Stiles seemed darker, secretive. The boy glanced up.

"What do you mean? Last time I checked I haven't lost a limb." Stiles pursed his lips. Derek had to look away. "Come on. Finish up. I'll see you later."

Derek watched as Stiles disappeared down the stairs. His nerves were on fire with suspicion. Whatever the shapeshifters did, it affected him a lot. He wasn't being witty or sarcastic, he wasn't joking or even trying to be happy. He was also quiet. Stiles Stillinski was never, under any circumstance, quiet. He was supposed to ramble like usual, to chatter constantly without a pause for breath of fresh air. Sure it was annoying, but if Stiles wasn't talking, then it was not Stiles at all.

Derek downed his food and water, licking his dry lips. He slipped on a clean, and _new _shirt before tiptoeing down the spiral staircase.

"-found at the Neamaton."

"If half of her body was at the Neamaton, where's the other half?"

"That is what we're going to find out. We also need to talk to Chris. She wasn't torn open like Derek's sister Laura. She was sliced. This girl wasn't killed by wolf. Her body smelled like hunter."

"Gerared sliced an omgea in half. Its possible that he could have assembled more hunters to do his dirty work."

"Yes, but why would Gerared have a simple human girl killed?"

"I don't know. Chris can find out for us."

"Have we completely forgotten about the crazy psychotic women who kidnapped me?"

"We still haven't found the Seeker. If we're ever to find the pack mutant changing shapeshifters, we need to find that seeker."

Derek appeared through the archway of his living room, looking into the kitchen where everyone surrounded the table. Scott stood frozen, his the wheels of his mind turning as he took in everyone's details. He looked up, catching Derek's eyes, before quickly glancing at Stiles. Did Scott tell Stiles, about what he almost did to him. Derek never thought about how Stiles would react to the fact, Derek almost killed him.

Kira leaned into her boyfriend's chest. Liam chewed his lip anxiously, his fingers tapping. Derek felt a growl in his throat when Malia leaned over Stiles shoulder.

"Did anyone contact Aiden or Isaac?" Scott asked, looking down at a map. Lydia tipped her head back.

"I got a hold of Aiden. He's on his way down here." She said, nervously running her finger over her brow. "He sounded sort of off."

"I would too if I lost my brother." Stiles mumbled. Lydia glared at him. Guess she was done with his near-death experience.

"I called Cora. Told her about Derek. Jackson is also coming to help." Scott muttered, lightly pushing Stiles. Stiles gawked.

"You called Jackson?! Of all people?!"

"I didn't have much of a choice, Stiles!" Scott shot back, his hands balling up in fists. "You've been missing! Derek's been out for two days! I needed help!"

Two days? Derek was out for two days? And yet, he still wasn't healing? Derek swallowed hard, walking into the kitchen. Scott huffed shaking his head.

"You're up." Scott stated. "We need more people. Lots more people."

"Scott, Scott. This whole time you've been standing here saying we need more people, we need more people." Malia said, her hands moving and gesturing. "What are we supposed to get ready for? I know you're hiding something."

Scott shook his head, falling away from the table.

"Just trust me. Alright? Derek do you know anyone?"

"Yeah, if you really want more people. Deucalion and Braeden." Derek shrugged slumping in a chair. His eyes glided back over to Stiles.

"Hell no! Derek, did you lose your memory when the crazy lady attacked you. Deucalion, who if you haven't forgotten said he was the Alpha of all alphas. Duecalion, the apex of apex predators, death destoryer of worlds? The Demon Wolf?" Stiles growled, pacing. "No. Not Duecalion. I refuse to ever befriend that asshole."

"Scott never said you had to befriend him, Stiles." Lydia said, crossing her arms.

"Fine. I don't want to be near him."

"Then don't." Derek said to him. He didn't want Stiles around the asshole either. Stiles stared at him dumbly.

"Alright. Lydia, you see if you can get a hold of Isaac. Liam and I will continue to search for the Seeker. Derek, talk to Chris about the girl at the Neamaton. Get him to talk to Gerard. Also Derek, talk to him about getting more hunters in Beacon Hills."

"More hunters?" Derek inquired. "Scott, you need to talk to us about what the hell you're so worried about. Besides the crazy shapeshifters."

Scott made a strained noise, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"Because!" He yelled. The anger of his alpha wolf, spiked to the surface of Scott's features. "Stop asking! Just gather as many people as you can! Werewolves, banshees, lizards with poisons, I don't care! Just do it!"

Scott's eyes glowed red, his nose twitching. Derek sat silently, watching as everyone filed out of the room, including Stiles who was clearly pissed.

"Derek, you need to go." Scott rasped.

"Scott, you're asking so much from everyone, and yet you say nothing."

Scott yelled, his fist slamming into metal bar. He yelled, a human yelled laced with a dull roar of his alpha wolf. Derek's chest jerked.

"Just-"

"What did the shapeshifter say, Scott?" Derek asked, grasping Scott'shoulders. The young alpha's heart thundered, racing. Rain pattered on the window. And a silence, fell onto Derek's loft.

"A war. She declared a war."

**Oooooohhh I'm so happy with this chapter! Really really happy! I hope you all have enjoyed as much as I did writing it, wolfies! **

**Leave a review for me, constructive criticism welcomed! This is the Writer! Signing out until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Someone said I need to update soon! Well, I'm here! I would've been writing sooner then 5 at night, but I made the mistake of thinking I left my laptop on the bus. *Cue eye roll* It was in my bedroom under a pile of folded laundry. Imagine that, sarcasm attended.**

**Thank you wolfies for still reading my story if you are! And to the new betas joining my pack, *cue laughter*, thank you for reading my story period. Enjoy betas! That's an order.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Derek<strong>

Scott breathed shakily, the pupils of his eyes wide with anxiety. A war? A war of what, gun and cannons?

"What kind of war?" Derek asked firmly, still bracing Scott as he slowly sunk down into a wooden chair. "Scott? What did she say?"

"That's all she said. She said that there was going to be war, war with the mutts. She said she swore our blood would be the first to stain the ground."

This was bad, this was really bad. Derek clenched and unclenched his fist, gritting his teeth. Before, werewolves were the killers, the monsters. Shapeshifters, pure shapeshifters could shape into anything such as large Grizzly Bears, lions, anything that overruled wolves.

"I need your help Derek." Scott rasped. "We've all been through so much. I just-" Scott swallowed.

"We always win, Scott." Derek tried. They never won, not really. If they won, people would be alive, Allison and Ethan would be alive.

"Derek, I'm terrified." Scott breathed. "I'm terrified that something will happen. I'm terrified that we're going to lose. What am I going to do?"

"All you _can_ do. Now come on. Liam is probably waiting outside for you. I'll talk to Chris. I'll try and get a hold of Deucalion and Braeden. I'll tell them to invite friends. Deal?"

"Don't tell them." Scott pleaded. He got to his feet, sliding a notebook and pencil from a drawer. "I need some time to figure things out. Besides, they already have enough to worry about. Especially Stiles. He probably hates me."

"Stiles." Derek's heart quickened, dull pain blooming. Boy, was this getting annoying. After you found you're mate, you were supposed to mark them, make them yours. Derek done neither and he was suffering because of it. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

Scott shook his head. Derek's eyes fell closed in relief. He didn't need Stiles hating him more, then he probably did.

"Party time." Scott mumbled. Derek watched as the young alpha left through the sliding door. He grabbed his phone, dialing a familiar phone number and leaning onto his couch.

"Hello?" Derek licked his lips.

"Braeden." He whispered.

"Hello? Derek? Is that you?" Her voice was sharp but velvet. Derek cleared his throat.

"Hey yeah, sorry. I need some help."

* * *

><p>"So Shapeshifters are taking over Beacon Hills, kidnapping healthy young teenagers to create their army?"<p>

"Right."

"And Scott is gathering everyone together, including Deucalion and some kid Jackson? You have to gather hunters together, with the help of Chris?"

"Yes."

"And you called me, hoping I'd help?"

Braeden ran her fingers over the slowly healing wounds of his chest. Her eyes met his. In the past, Derek would have found himself feeling heated by the single action of locking eyes with Braeden. Who couldn't? She was a beautiful woman, strong and stubborn. The clothes she wore now weren't skimpy at all. Only, they revealed the curves of her breast, the dips of her hips, and her shirt showed of her flat stomach. Her face too, was beautiful despite the long claw marks down her neck. And her almond brown eyes were hard not to admire.

"Admiring, are you? Like what you see?" Braeden flicked her lashes jokingly. Derek rolled his eyes. She could be completely naked, she could do every provocative thing known, yet she would have no affect on him. Thank you Stiles, he thought sarcastically. The only difference between Braeden and him, Braeden could connect with him.

Derek winced as she poured hydrogen peroxide on his wrist, watching as it bubbled and fizzed.

"You know that myth about wolves, regular one's, when they found their mate?"

"How they would never try to find another mate? Yeah, I know that story. Some wolves would find their mates, but some lost their mates. They were so overcomed with grief they died beside their mate."

"Your story is a bit morbid compared to mine." Derek bemused. Braeden chuckled, wrapping a bandage around his wrist. "But yes, that's the story."

"Why you ask?" Braeden rose an eyebrow, a playful smile in the corner of her lips. Derek dropped his face, suddenly becoming interested in his bare feet.

"Because I found mine." He whispered to her. Braeden titled his face back up to hers, urgency in her eyes.

"A _mate_?" She knew the importance of finding a mate, it was so rare. "That's great! You must be really damn lucky."

"Yep, really damn lucky." He mumbled. Braeden knelt in front of him, placing her chin on his knees.

"You want to tell me what's wrong? You should be ecstatically happy. You look more depressed than happy." Braeden cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes, scenting her hand. Derek took a deep breath.

"My mate ended up being an 18 year old kid."

"That's not bad." She said gently. "It's not like you can control who your mate is."

"Right well this teenager ended being Stiles." Derek said, getting to his feet. "He was in the hospital. At first he was stable, and then he wasn't. His heart had stopped. That's when I realized, he was my mate. I don't remember when it actually happened. All I remember was that moment, when I was terrified of losing him."

Braeden stayed quiet, curling her body up on the sofa.

"Wow." She finally breathed. "That-That's pretty fucked up."

"Oh, and here's the kick in the ass, I was the one that sent him to the hospital. I wish Stiles was human, I wish I wasn't his mate, I wish we all weren't in this damn mess. See, that's what I wish right now."

"And you haven't told anyone?" She asked. Derek shook his head.

"Nope. God I just-" Derek punched a wall, relishing the small shock up his elbow. Braeden strided over to him, her hands wrapping around his bicep and pulling him to her.

"Kiss me." She ordered sternly. "Kiss me, Derek."

"What?" Instincts caught up to him, his wolf growling. Having a mate not only meant you would die protecting your mate, but you also fought off others who tried to get close to your own self.

"Don't fight. Trust me, please?" Braeden moved in front of him, calloused hands sliding across his chest. A growl rumbled his chest.

"Braeden I can't do that. You know better then that." Derek fought back another low growl, looking up at the ceiling.

Braeden pressed her lips to his jaw, Derek stayed rigid. Braeden was his friend, and kissing her wasn't new at all. But she would never be his mate. She could be close to Derek in all ways, but his wolf would never allow him to open the space where his mate belonged.

"Listen to me. You're angry, mad, furious with the world and with Stiles. Look, maybe you can break that link with him. Just kiss me, alright."

"Break the link. Braeden, you know that's impossible." Derek shook his head. "You know-"

"I know its worth a shot." She said, pulling his face down. Derek stayed still. Braedon's your friend, you trust her, Derek thought.

Derek moved his head down, his lips falling on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, so that just happened. Derek is going in for Braeden. My question to you Sterek shippers; do you want this to happen? If so, next chapter will be the first lemon of this story. So leave reviews. Thank you all for reading!<strong>

**This the Writer! Signing out until next time! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello wolfies and betas! Sorry it's been a while since I last updated. Oops! This chapter was very difficult to write. I had no idea what, or whom, or where things or people were. Its really discombobulating, you know a big ball of wibbly wobbly timey whimey things. So! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Stiles<strong>

_Whispers of fingertips danced across his naked hip, a hot tongue tasting the nape of his shoulder. A body, a strong and dominant body pressed down on him, down deeper into the mattress of his bed. Raw power, raw strength kept him pinned. Stiles was lost, lost in the sensations his protective mate elicted on the surface of his skin. _

_ "Stiles." His mate breathed, his teeth bringing out the cry in Stiles's throat. Whose voice was that? A part of him fought to stay sane, long enough to see who was granting him wild pleasure. Another part of him wanted to bow his head, close his eyes and let his mate take control. _

_Stiles threw his head back, his hands tore at the sheets. Saliva and hot lips covered a pert nipple, caressing the swollen nub with burning heat. _

_ "Please." He begged. A sharp pain to his left thigh made him hiss, his spine arching. His hips jerked, the tip of his swollen organ making contact with his mate's own. "Ahhh, hnnnn."_

_ "Open your eyes." His mate breathed. Open his eyes? He didn't want to, he couldn't. "Open your eyes."_

_ "No." Stiles jerked away, pushing with much effort to tear away. "Let me go!" Stiles growled, his hands shoving at the brood shoulders that once covered him. _

_ "Open your eyes, Stiles!" Stiles shook his furiously, suddenly feeling caged and helpless at only the mercy of his mate's hands. Oh what would happen, should he peek between the lids of his cinnamon eyes. But they were glues shut._

_ "Get off me!" He roared, claws retracting from the fingertips of his nimble fingers. Claws. Stiles eyes flashed open, bright green eyes glowing in the darkness. He choked, as he met Derek's blue orbs. He reached out, his white claws tearing into tone sinew and flesh._

_He watched in terror, as crimson liquid fell from his friend's throat, from Derek's throat. Oh God, what had he done? Derek fell forward, and Stiles caught him. What had he done? He killed his mate? Stiles was speechless, his breath frozen in his lungs. He couldn't breathe, his heart was thundering banging against his rib cage. Derek pulled Stiles chin around._

_ "Find me." He whispered, "I'm dying, Stiles. Slowly, in my loft. Find me."_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Scott<strong>

"My masters will find me. They will save me. I am the only one that can return with their warriors."

"Yeah? And who told you that again?" Stiles asked. "Last time a I checked, you all could be replaced easily."

Scott watched as Stiles and Liam circled their new 'friend.' After a quick walk in the woods with Malia and Liam, boom, they stumble into a very surprised, tiger print lined face, Seeker. They were calling him Tiger at this point. Turns out, the Shapeshifters are skilled at erasing memories. Which left the question. Scott glanced at his brother. Why didn't they wipe Stiles memories.

"My masters swore that I was their only chance." Tiger said calmly, which to be honest scared him a bit. Liam's claws were out and Malia was perched on the back of a sofa, smiling and flashing her canines. So much for a peaceful intergation. Scott eyed Stiles cautiouosly. He seemed so human on the outside, yet Scott saw something different in those brown eyes. Ever since he came back from the hospital, ever since he was found at all, he'd change. Scott could sense the internal war within his brother, the primal energy that seemed to slowly consumed him.

"Their only chance?" Liam repeated. "What chance?"

"My masters fear nothing. They will dominate over your land. They will conquer in the war!" Tiger crowed, his hands fighting against the restraints around his wrists. "We will conquer everyone! We will have your women, your land; my people will rule!"

Scott saw the muscles of Stiles shoulders tense, before he whipped his arm back and slammed a fist into Tiger's jaw. Scott lurched, arms going around his brother's chest before he could do any more damage.

"Don't threaten to take my home you rodent!" Stiles spat, spraying his spit into Tiger's bloody face. Scott shoved his friend hard, throwing open the door and slamming him shut behind him.

"What the hell was that?!"

"Were you not listening! Damn it, Scott! He said-"

"I know what he said!" Scott yelled. He was angry, mad at everything. Stiles clenched his fists, eyes closed. Stiles was pissed. Shouldn't he be attacking him or something? Stiles eyes flashed green, a pulsing emerald green.

"I also didn't miss that little info about a war. That's why you were asking about Duecalion and Jackson, why you called Chris and had him round up every family of hunters he knew. There's going to be a war." Stiles body turned on him, the bottom corner of his nose twitching up in a mild snarl. Scott dropped his head, unable to look at his friend.

"The night Derek got attacked, one of the Shapeshifters declared a war against us. Shapeshifters against shapeshifting werewolves. They can transform into anything. I couldn't risk going to war with a tiny pack all alone. I needed help."

"Why?" Stiles rasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're not you. You're not the same Stiles that figured out everything, you're different."

"What are you talking about?" Stiles asked, his glowing green eyes flickering and dulling to his regular brown.

Scott turned to see Malia slip into Scott's kitchen. They were at his new place, much bigger and more equiped for pack's place. She leaned against the wall.

"You don't know, do you?" She said, crossing her arms. Stiles leaned onto a foot. "You're not human, Stiles, not anymore. You're a Shapeshifter, just like them."

"No. No, I'm not some demon shapeshifting thing that's trying to take over-"

"Your eyes glow green, your temper is almost bad is Liam's. You're little punch back there was hard enough to break bone. You almost killed Tiger." She said. Stiles huffed. Scott jerked his head, asking Malia silently to leave.

"What's wrong?" Scott asked tenderly. His brother chewed his lip.

"I had a dream about Derek." He confessed, running his fingers in his hair. "I was having sex with him, and then I killed him."

Well, that was more then little unexpected. Scott watched as Stiles slowly eased down into a chair, his face falling in his hands. So Stiles had a secret attraction Derek. A part of of him wasn't so much surprised, about that little fact. Stiles was a little fruity, and Derek wasn't half bad looking.

"He said for me to find him. That he was slowly dying in his loft."

"What does that mean? That he really is dying?"

"I don't know. If I did I wouldn't be mentally freaked out. I didn't care about having wet dream about him. Don't get me wrong, he's a guy, but that guy isn't too bad looking."

"But-"

"But, whatever. I don't know. Oh God, you don't actually think he's dead right now do you?"

"One way to find out."

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, this chapter was a little disappointing. Sorry about that. I knew I hadn't updated in forever and I knew that if I didn't write something I would never progress with the rest of the story. I can understand if you didn't enjoy, because honestly, I did not enjoy writing it.<strong>

**Quote of the Day: "If you don't write anything, anything at all, you go nowhere. You're stuck in space, you're at a red light that never turns green, you's an immovable object. The secret, when not knowing what to write, is not by pausing to think of something. It's to write anyting you can think of, even a simple two letter word and a coma. Then, you'll be one word closer to a new chapter." **

**Leave a review, wolfies. Constructive critisism is much welcomed. This is The Writer. Signing out until next time.**


End file.
